Bring your own bombs
by PentypusKoop
Summary: La Owca esta en problemas,los agentes estan en peligro.Danville se esta convirtiendo en un campo de batalla y, por primera vez Doofenshmirtz no esta detrás de todo esto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos Koopen).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

**_Puede que este sea algo corto, pero los demás serán mas largos._**

* * *

><p>Desperté al oír sonar mi comunicador, me levante, me puse mi sombrero y camine hacia la chimenea donde hay una entrada hacia mi guarida.<p>

Creo que sigo medio dormido, ya que, al entrar el Mayor Monograma estaba parado en medio del cuarto hablando con… un ornitorrinco? Me acerque más, confuso y algo adormilado.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Agente P, lamento haberte despertado pero es una situación muy importante.

Alce los hombros como diciéndole "ya que" para que continuara.

-La O.W.C.A. se encuentra bajo amenaza, no sabemos por quién pero debemos poner a salvo a todos nuestros agentes no domésticos, es por eso que ahora tendrás un compañero.

Lo mire confuso.

-Agente P te presento a la Agente K, será tu compañera en esta misión tan importante.- dijo señalando al ornitorrinco detrás de él, más bien, a la hembra de ornitorrinco.

-Por lo grave de la situación- continuo Monograma –a tu familia la hemos mandado de "viaje" fuera del área limítrofe, al principio no querían dejarte aquí, pero Carl los convenció, dijo que te cuidaría bien aunque lo único que hará es dejarles comida y sacar la basura, pero ahora todo cuenta.

-Eso es todo por ahora, espero tener más información mañana.

Dicho esto salió de la guarida dejando a la hembra a mi cargo.

(Ehh… hola)

(Hola)

Extendí mi brazo a modo de saludo.

(Soy Perry)

(Soy Koopen)- dijo estrechando mi mano.

(Creo que deberíamos subir)

(Está bien)

Salimos de la guarida directamente dentro de la casa, me dirigí a la sala, seguido de Koopen y encendí la televisión, un hábito que tenía cuando mis dueños no estaban. Al sentarme en el sofá me di cuenta que había varias almohadas, todas pertenecían a mis dueños al parecer, ellos las habían puesto ahí.

Miramos televisión, después de un rato Koopen se que do dormida en un extremo del sofá. Al poco rato, yo también me dormi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos Koopen).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

><p>Me levante, Koopen no estaba en la sala, así que me dispuse a desayunar pero empezó a sonar el comunicador en mi brazo.<p>

(Ok será después)- dije dejando el plato en el suelo.

Salte detrás de un cuadro y caí por un tobogán hasta mi guarida. Koopen estaba ahí, hablando con Monograma por el transmisor.

-Oh, ahí estas Agente P, te estábamos esperando, hay robots deambulando por la ciudad, averigua si Doofenshmirtz tiene algo que ver con esto.

Lo salude como militar, como siempre.

-Espera, es de suma importancia que nadie descubra su ubicación o estarán en graves problemas, suerte Agente P y Agente K.

Dicho esto salimos de ahí directamente al patio, estaba a punto de salir a la calle pero Koopen me detuvo.

(¿Qué pasa?)

(Mira)

Por la calle de enfrente venían un par de robots, con cuidado nos escabullimos hasta la avenida principal.

(Oh no)

Todo estaba infestado de robots.

(Tendremos que correr, no mucho, el edificio está cerca)-le dije señalando un enorme edificio morado.

(Está bien, ¡Corre!)

Salimos corriendo, tratando de no ser vistos, pero aun así, notaron nuestra presencia.

-Intrusos

De pronto una docena de robots ya estaba detrás de nosotros.

(Rápido, estamos cerca)

(Oh no, ¡Mira!)

La entrada del edificio estaba rodeada de más robots. "Parece que no hay salida, espera ¡El ducto de ventilación!"

Jale a Koopen hacia un lado del edificio, hacia el ducto de ventilación.

(¡Por un pelo y no la contamos!)-dijo Koopen cerrando el ducto.

Subimos por el elevador hasta Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Forzamos la entrada.

Una caja transparente cayó sobre nosotros, al parecer solo era para uno, ya que quedamos muy cerca uno del otro.

(Vaya, esto… es incómodo)-dije apenado

(Claro…lo que digas)

-Que rayos sucede…Perry el ornitorrinco!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz se acercó más a la caja y exclamo sorprendido:

-Koopen la ornitorrinco que estás haciendo aquí?

(Lo conoces?)

(Un poco)

-Esperen un momento, que ya los libero.

Empezó a buscar el interruptor que abría la caja.

(Cuanto es un poco)

(Es un viejo conocido)

-Aquí esta!- oí gritar a Heinz.

La caja se abrió y pudimos salir.

-Siento lo de la caja, solo me esperaba uno así que…bueno ya saben, aunque, se veían muy lindos juntos…

(Hey!)

-Es broma, a propósito que hacen aquí? Hoy no hice nada malo que yo sepa.

Me acerque a él con una nota.

-No, yo no construí esos robots, es más quiero saber quién lo hizo, porque ahora que lo veo se parecen a uno de mis prototipos, nunca funciono claro… oyeron eso?

Se oían golpes dentro del edificio, Koopen se acercó a la puerta.

(Se oye como…)

-Cuidado!

Mire hacia la terraza, donde un grupo de robots se abría paso entre las máquinas de Heinz, al parecer habían trepado el edificio. Al mismo tiempo un par de robots derribaban la puerta.

-Entréguense o serán destruidos

-Corran!- grito Heinz entrando en pánico

-Deténganse

Empezaron los disparos, eran demasiados, destruían muebles ,paredes, maquinas… "Maquinas"

Me lance hacia las máquinas, la mayoría eran inatores de los cuales desconocía su uso, empecé a oprimir botones al azar, los robots desaparecían, se desarmaban, se derretían, se hacían más lentos, pero cada vez llegaban más y sus disparos debilitaban la estructura del edificio.

Corrí hacia donde estaban Koopen y Heinz.

(El edificio se va a colapsar)

(Y qué hacemos con él?)-dijo Koopen señalando al inventor que estaba agachado a su lado.

(Veremos)

Levantamos a Heinz para que corriera hacia un agujero que había en la pared.

-No pensaran en saltar desde aquí, o si?

Los robots se acercaban y cada vez eran más.

(Rápido hay que saltar ya)-dijo Koopen saltando y jalando a Heinz consigo.

-No, espera, no estoy listo! Aah!

Salte justo cuando el techo se desplomaba sobre los robots.

-Vamos a morir, Aah!

Parecía no haber notado que estaba sobre un edificio.

(Vaya que dramático)-dijo Koopen riendo

-Eh… no morimos?

Rápidamente le vende los ojos

-Pero que…que haces Perry el ornitorrinco? No veo nada.

(Que bien, vamos)

(Espera, no pensaras…)

(No lo voy a dejar aquí)

(Ok)

Nos llevamos a Doofenshmirtz antes de que nos vieran los robots.

-Ahora sé lo que se siente ser secuestrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos Koopen).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana desde que Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Fue destruido. La ciudad no ha cambiado mucho, solo por los robots y algunos edificios destruidos.<p>

Monograma nos contacta más frecuentemente, se preocupa por nosotros y nos mantiene al tanto de la situación…

Flashback

-Las cosas están confusas, todavía no sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto. Tampoco sabemos lo que paso con Doofenshmirtz, está desaparecido… lo siento Agente P-dijo dejando de transmitir.

(Ya puede salir)

Koopen se dirigió a un armario y abrió la puerta.

-Ay! Koopen no abras así! Me asustaste.

Fin Flashback

Por ahora nos dedicamos a vigilar la calle por las noches, de vez en cuando pasaba algún robot, pero nada de qué preocuparse, por ahora.

Estaba en lo alto del árbol del jardín mirando la calle, al otro lado de la calle Pinky el chihuahua se retiraba de su puesto y alguien se acercaba por el jardín.

(Koopen, aquí arriba)

Subió sigilosamente hasta donde estaba.

(Hola)

(Ehh…hola)

(Que extraño)

(Que?)

(Está más tranquilo que de costumbre)

(Cierto)

(Doof quería saber si te gustaría ver una película)

(Tal vez, es de terror? )

(Creo, por qué? Te da miedo?)-insinuó

(Ehh…no)

(Si te da)

(Que no)

(Que sí)

(Que no)

(Que sí)

(No, ya lo veras)

Entramos a la guarida, Doof estaba sentado mirando televisión. Por seguridad, habíamos decidido quedarnos en la guarida en vez de la casa, así que la hicimos más cómoda con un sofá y una tele.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, está a punto de empezar.

La película aterradora no lo era en sí, te mantenía en suspenso pero no tanto, después de un rato se volvió aburrida. Koopen se durmió de aburrimiento sobre mi hombro. Le había tomado afecto, tal vez demasiado…

-Parece que te agrada Koopen ,verdad Perry-me insinuó Doof.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza. "Por qué lo niegas? Sabes que es cierto"

-Ah no?- dijo con sarcasmo-entonces por que la abrazas así?

Voltee, en efecto, la abrazaba sin darme cuenta. Volví a negar apenado.

-A mí no me engañas ornitorrinco, bueno a veces, pero sé que gusta, no te culpo es agradable. Sabes, la extrañaba mucho.

Lo mire con curiosidad.

-Veras Perry el ornitorrinco, hace algunos años, después de divorciarme, estaba completamente solo, mi ex-esposa no me dejaba ver a Vanessa. Eso me ponía muy triste, pero un día mientras caminaba por aquel pueblo la encontré, sola, como yo lo estaba. La lleve a casa y cuide de ella, era la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido. Pero un día tuve que dejarla, me dolió mucho, pero era lo mejor, la ciudad no me parecía lugar para ornitorrincos. La extrañe mucho, pero luego de empezar mi vida como genio malvado te conocí a ti, me hacías recordarla. Ahora que volvió soy más feliz.

Apago la televisión y se acomodó más en el sofá.

-Descansa Perry el ornitorrinco- dijo Doof volteándose.

Me acurruque al lado de Koopen sin dejar de abrazarla y me dispuse a dormir.

-Perry quiere a Koopen, Perry quiere a Koopen, Perry quiere a Koopen…-oí canturrear a Doof.

Le lance un cojín con mi mano libre.

-Perry quiere a Koopen, Perry qui…ay! Ok, ok, me callo-dijo riendo por lo bajo.

"Por fin"

Pero tenía razón, yo quiero a Koopen, me agrada estar con ella. Empece a cerrar los ojos, feliz de tenerla a mi lado. Pero no duraría mucho…

-ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD, CODIGO ROJO, ATAQUE A LA O.W.C.A.,TODOS LA AGENTES AL CUARTEL GENERAL

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! perdón por la tardanza, no me <strong>había** dado tiempo de subir el capitulo, pronto habrá mas accion y si alguien se lo preguntaba Koopen se pronuncia Kupen.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Como siempre, comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos Koopen).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

><p>(Pero que…)<p>

(Que pasa?)-salto Koopen todavía medio dormida.

Me congele en la posición en la que estaba, al parecer Koopen no se percató de nada ya que salto del sofá. "Uff, casi" pensé aliviado.

-Que rayos pasa?-pregunto Doof algo molesto mientras Koopen lo empujaba hacia el armario.

Me acerque a la pared y abrí un ducto que llevaba directo a la base de la O.W.C.A.

(Vamos)

Por el camino nos encontramos con Peter el panda y Pinky el chihuahua.

(Que estará pasando?)-pregunto Peter

(O algo muy importante o muy peligroso)- contesto Pinky

(O ambas)

Después de un rato corriendo llegamos a la entrada de la base, estaba abierto. Caminamos por los pasillos, todo estaba vacío.

(Que raro, será una broma?)-comento Koopen.

(Mejor hay que bajar más)- dijo Peter.

Bajamos varios niveles sin encontrar nada ni nadie. Pronto llegamos al nivel de alta seguridad, allí estaban todos. Pero no estaban solos…

-Rápido, hay que evitar que pasen!-gritaba Monograma.

El pasillo estaba lleno de robots, los agentes trataban de eliminarlos pero eran demasiados. Trataban de destruir la puerta de acceso a la prisión y, lo estaban logrando.

(Vamos)

Comencé a golpear máquinas para alejarlas de la puerta pero eran muy grandes. La puerta cedía a cada golpe que daban. De pronto se escuchó un estallido y la puerta cayo. De inmediato todos los robots entraron en la prisión.

-Oh no, estamos perdidos-escuche decir a Monograma entre los escombros.

(Aun no)- dije y corrí hacia la entrada destruida.

(Espera Perry!)

-No vayas Agente P, es peligroso-escuche que me gritaban pero ya estaba dentro.

Todo estaba obscuro, del techo caían trozos de piedra, además de las paredes. No se oía ningún ruido.

(Perry, donde estás?)

"Oh no, aquí no"

(Por aquí)

Salió de la obscuridad, Peter venía con ella.

(Esto es arriesgado, mejor regresemos)-dijo Peter asustado. Pero no hice caso, seguí caminando por el obscuro pasillo.

(Espera)- me detuvo Koopen

(Que pasa?)

(Escuchaste eso?)

Se oía como pasos, pesados y metálicos.

(Oh no ,corran)-grito Peter corriendo hacia la salida. El sonido se acercaba cada vez más, eran muchos pasos pero no podíamos ver nada, había mucho polvo.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, mas, mas, hasta que… se detuvieron. Todo estaba en silencio de nuevo.

-Destrúyanlos, a todos-dijo una voz en la obscuridad. "Esa voz"

(No, no puede ser)

(Corre!)-grito Koopen jalándome hacia el lado contrario, porque me había congelado del miedo.

Se oyeron movimientos de armas y cargadores, fue ahí cuando reaccione.

-Fuego

(Al suelo!)

Empuje a Koopen para que cayera y me tire al suelo. Varios disparos pasaron por encima de nosotros, otros, se impactaban contra las paredes y el techo que empezó a caerse.

(Ahora o nunca)

Nos levantamos y empezamos a correr hacia la entrada del pasillo, la pequeña barrera de escombros no los detuvo mucho, pero nos dio tiempo de adelantarlos un poco.

Llegamos a donde se habían quedado los demás agentes y Monograma.

(Pronto, corran todos!)

El suelo comenzó a temblar y el lugar se llenó de disparos provenientes del pasillo de la prisión. Todos corrían a ocultarse detrás de los escombros, las maquinas disparaban a todo lo que se movía.

-Rápido, salgan de aquí!- grito Monograma asustado.

Por todas partes caían agentes heridos o inconscientes, Peter y Pinky iban frente a nosotros, los disparos pasaban rozándonos. Pronto ya estaban sobre nosotros apuntándonos.

(Cuidado!)

Me lance sobre ellos para cubrirlos de los disparos, sentí un extraño calor en mi espalda, "Debe ser por lo cerca de los disparos"-pensé.

(Perry!)

Koopen me miro asustada, al igual que Pinky.

(Que…)- no pude continuar, sentía un dolor agudo en mi espalda, quemaba.

(No hay tiempo, vamos)-dijo Peter levantándome con ayuda de Pinky. Me sentía extraño, débil, indefenso.

Íbamos por los pasillos, detrás de Koopen, todo se estaba derrumbando o incendiando, había más disparos.

(Rápido, ya casi llegamos)-oía muy lejana la voz del panda.

Los robots seguían detrás de nosotros…

(Solo resiste un poco, por favor)-me decía Koopen.

Se apagaron las luces, el fuego era lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

(Espero que funcionen los túneles)-comente con voz quebrada.

(Yo también)- dijo Pinky

Sentí como se detenían, habíamos llegado a los túneles, empecé a sentirme mal, veía todo borroso, hacia frio…

-Deténganlos-de nuevo aquella voz, el terror se apodero de nosotros. Se abrió el túnel, entramos lo más rápido que pudimos, justo a tiempo ya que el techo cedió y bloqueo la entrada del túnel, pero…

Él estaba ahí, había escapado, era libre…

El Regurgitador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones?<strong>_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Recomienden la historia, cada vez hay mas acción.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos Koopen).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

_**_****_Esta vez, aparece la canción que da nombre a la historia._****_**_

* * *

><p>Todo estaba obscuro, oía voces a lo lejos pero no veía a nadie, por mi mente pasaban imágenes, recuerdos, de lo que había ocurrido en la O.W.C.A., pero también veía cosas horribles y…<p>

Desperté.

Estaba en la guarida, "Debe ser de noche" pensé, ya que estaba obscuro. Me percate de una figura a mi lado, era Koopen, estaba dormida. Al otro extremo del sofá estaba Peter, también durmiendo.

Trate de sentarme, pero al hacerlo sentí un horrible y agudo dolor en la espalda que me hizo soltar un gemido.

(No deberías hacer esfuerzo)

Koopen se había despertado y se sentó a mi lado.

(Está bien)- dije recargándome a su lado. (Auch)

(Te duele mucho?)

(Solo un poco)-mentí, la verdad me dolía mucho.

(Seguro?)

(Si)-dije, pero no pude evitar hacer una mueca. (Bueno no tanto)

Hubo silencio, durante el cual ella miraba el techo y yo a ella. Peter se movió un poco, pensé "Si no los hubiera cubierto, alguno habría muerto" pero mi subconsciente me remarco "Pudiste perderla" . La sola idea me hizo estremecer.

(Estas bien?)

(Ehh… si, solo estoy cansado)

(Sí, yo también)

Me acomode en un cojín cercano "Cómodo"- pensé. Me estaba durmiendo cuando Koopen se recargo en mi hombro "Más cómodo"-pensé sonriendo y rodeándola con mi brazo.

Aun así no dormí bien.

* * *

><p>-Silencio Peter el panda, los vas a despertar<p>

(Eres un infantil Doof)

-¿Que dijiste?

(Infantil)

-Sé que estás diciendo algo de mí y no me agrada

(No, en serio?)

Abrí lentamente los ojos, seguía muy cansado. Doofenshmirtz y Peter estaban frente a mí.

-Eh! Perry el ornitorrinco despertaste! Estas cómodo?-dijo Doof riendo.

(A que te refie… oh claro)

Al parecer se burlaba de mi posición.

-Sabes, no se ira a ningún lado si la abrazas así-comento Doof cada vez más sonriente.

(Ehh… no es nada, eres un infantil!)-le grite aunque sabía que no me entendería.

(Eso mismo dije yo)

-Ja ja ja estas todo rojo-dijo riendo mientras se alejaba.

(Eh… Perry, Koopen no se va a ir, ja ja)- rio Peter

(Hey! Como molestan por aquí)

Trate de incorporarme un poco, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado.

(Aaaay!)

Mi grito despertó a Koopen.

(Estas bien?)

(Si, digo no, me duele mucho)

-Perry el ornitorrinco no deberías esforzarte-dijo Doof llegando de repente-No has comido en días, debes estar hambriento-termino poniendo una bandeja con comida frente a mí.

De verdad que tenía mucha hambre, pero no me quedaría con la duda.

(Días?)-pregunte extrañado mientras comía-(Que paso?)

(Pues, esas máquinas te hirieron)-comenzó Koopen.

(Perdiste mucha sangre, rayos creí que te perdíamos)-comento Peter.

(Por qué?)

(Por que no reaccionabas)

(Tan mal estoy?)

(Algo así, mejor come, lo necesitas)-me ordeno Peter.

(Pero…ok)

-Perry el ornitorrinco, casi no has comido nada!-me reclamo Doof-Después de una semana necesitas energía!

Casi me atraganto "Una semana?"-pensé sorprendido mientras tosía "Tanto?"

-Hey! Cuidado, después de haber pasado eso, sería estúpido que te ahogaras…

Los siguientes días estuve "descansando" contra mi voluntad. Peter me puso al corriente con lo que pasaba y había pasado en la semana que me ausente. Todo se oía horrible, pero solo sería el principio. Mi herida ya no estaba tan grave, había mejorado mucho ya que podía levantarme sin lastimarme, pero aun no me dejaban hacer mucho esfuerzo, a veces, solo podía observar…

* * *

><p>*<em><strong> ESCUCHEN <strong>__**B.Y.O.B.-SYSTEM OF A DOWN**_

_**BARBARISMS BY BARBARAS**__**, **__**WITH POINTED HEELS**__**  
><strong>__**VICTORIOUS VICTORIES KNEEL**__**,**__** FOR BRAND NEW SPANKING DEALS.**_

Todo era un caos, Danville ya no era como antes. El Regurgitador se había vuelto loco y se enorgullecía con eso…

-El mundo es mi enemigo! (_rayos y música_)- Y como ustedes son el mundo, sufrirán las consecuencias!

_**MARCHING FORWARD HYPOCRITIC AND**__**HYPNOTIC COMPUTERS**__**  
><strong>__**YOU DEPEND ON OUR PROTECTION**__**  
><strong>__**YET YOU FEED US LIES FROM THE TABLECLOTH.**_

Las maquinas controlaban todo, más bien a todos. Pero aun así, necesitábamos de ellas:

-No es que esté en contra de su "esponjosidad" si se le puede llamar así, pero son vulnerables! Y después de lo que le paso a Perry creo que de verdad lo necesitan-nos decía Doof mientras buscaba algo.

(Creo que perdió la cabeza)-comento Peter.

-Aquí esta!-grito Doof saliendo de entre unos papeles

-Admiren, el Cyborginator!-dijo mostrando unos planos, parecía una armadura, pero a la vez, un robot.

-Y… que dicen?

Ahora depende de nosotros

_**EVERYBODY´S GOING TO THE PARTY HAVE A REAL GOOD TIME**__**  
><strong>__**DANCING IN THE DESERT BLOWING UP THE SUNSHINE**___

___**KNEELING ROSES DISAPPEARING INTO**__**  
><strong>__**MOSES´ DRY MOUTH**__**  
><strong>__**BREAKING INTO FORT KNOX STEALING**__**  
><strong>__**OUR INTENTIONS.**_

Ya no teníamos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado, el conocía nuestras intenciones, sabía que, algún día lo enfrentaríamos.

_**HANGERS SITTING DRIPPED IN OIL**__**  
><strong>__**CRYING FREEDOM!**__**  
><strong>__**HANDED TO OBSOLETION**__**  
><strong>__**STILL YOU FEED US LIES FROM THE TABLECLOTH.**_

Después de la base de la O.W.C.A., varios cuartele fueron atacados y destruidos. También varios agentes fueron descubiertos, algunos fueron capturados, otros…asesinados. Cada vez éramos menos.

_**BLAST OFF!**__**  
><strong>__**IT´S PARTY TIME**__**  
><strong>__**AND WE DON´T LIVE IN A FASCIST NATION**__**  
><strong>__**BLAST OFF!**__**  
><strong>__**IT´S PARTY TIME**__**  
><strong>__**AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?**_

Todos los días era algo, salíamos a detener masacres o maquinas que destruían la ciudad, pero solo nosotros. Ya no había autoridad, es, como si hubieran desaparecido.

_**KNEELING ROSES DISAPPEARING INTO**__**  
><strong>__**MOSES´ DRY MOUTH**__**  
><strong>__**BREAKING INTO FORT KNOX STEALING**__**  
><strong>__**OUR INTENTIONS**__**  
><strong>__**HANGERS SITTING DRIPPED IN OIL**__**  
><strong>__**CRYING FREEDOM**__**  
><strong>__**HANDED TO OBSOLETION,**__**  
><strong>__**STILL YOU FEED US LIES FROM THE TABLECLOTH**_

"Todo va a estar bien" "Todo con calma" bla, bla, bla, puras mentiras. Si no hacemos algo pronto, nos mataran a todos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comentarios?<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos Koopen).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos y las notas de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

><p>Otra semana más, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, ha sido muy productiva. Ya estoy totalmente recuperado, aunque con una cicatriz que me acompañara por un tiempo, ya que.<p>

Por otro lado, durante nuestros recorridos por la ciudad encontramos algo muy interesante…

Flashback

(Seguro que esto animara a Doof?)-pregunto Koopen

(Claro, se alegrara mucho al ver esto)-dije señalando el objeto que cargaba

Entramos a la guarida, ahí estaban Doofenshmirtz y Peter.

-Vaya, veo que volvieron. Perry el ornitorrinco, que llevas ahí?- pregunto el inventor

Le die el extraño objeto que llevaba que inmediatamente empezó a examinar.

-Parece…no, no lo creo, es el CPU de Norm! Donde lo encontraste?

(Por ahí)-conteste sin darle importancia

-Bueno no importa, gracias Perry el ornitorrinco, por un momento pensé que tendría que reconstruirlo desde cero.-dicho esto salió corriendo

Peter y Koopen miraban todo riendo.

(Te dije que se animaría)

(Si, pero no tanto)

Fin Flashback

Ahora que reconstruyo a Norm trabaja mejor, bueno, casi siempre.

Estábamos durmiendo en el sofá cuando detrás de nosotros se escuchó una explosión que nos hizo despertar alarmados.

(Pero que…que fue eso!)-dijo Peter cayendo del sofá

(Nos atacan!)-grito Koopen

(Que, como, cuando, donde?)

Después de un momento de paranoia colectiva, hubo silencio y Peter se dirigió a donde se escuchó la explosión. Me relaje un poco y sentí presión sobre mi costado, Koopen me abrazaba con los ojos cerrados.

(Koop, estas bien?)

Asintió levemente

(Es que… tuve miedo)-dijo en voz baja

(Por qué?)

(Las maquinas, me da miedo lo que pueden hacer)

(A mí también me dan miedo)

Alzo la vista sorprendida

(Porque?)

(Por que me pueden quitar a los que más quiero)-dije abrazándola

Hubo silencio

(Estas mejor?)-le pregunte

(Si…gracias Perry)-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

(Nn…no fue…nada)-trate de decir pero no me salían las palabras. Eso fue muy lindo.

(Vamos a ver que paso)-dijo Koopen sonriendo y llevándome hacia donde se oyó el ruido.

Pronto llegamos a la bodega de la guarida, dentro se encontraban Doof y Norm cubiertos de ceniza y polvo y Peter que veía la escena divertido.

(Que paso?)

(Volvió a fallar)-dijo Peter mientras miraba como Doof, lleno de escombros, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-No lo entiendo, es la tercera vez que lo reconstruyo y sigue explotando

-Debería quitar el botón de autodestrucción del panel de control señor-sugirió Norm

-Podría ser, lo intentare-dijo levantando los restos de lo que parecía el Cyborginator. Del techo cayeron otros pedazos de la máquina y los restos de lo que fue el muñeco de prueba de Doof.

(Qué bueno que no fui yo)-comente aliviado

(Imagínate, serias el primer ornitorrinco-bomba)-dijo Peter riendo

(Si, no sería nada agradable)-dije mientras salíamos de la bodega

-Oye Norm, has visto a Perry el ornitofinjo?

* * *

><p>Por la tarde Peter y yo vigilábamos la ciudad, estaba obscureciendo cuando decidimos regresar a la guarida.<p>

(Oye Perry)

(Que?)

(Esa no es la hija de Doofenshmirtz?)-dijo Peter señalando hacia la calle, donde había una chica vestida de negro y de cabello castaño corriendo por la acera.

(Vanessa?)

Mientras por ambos extremos de la calle, empezaron a aparecer robots cerrándole el paso.

(Vamos)

Salimos de nuestro escondite y corrimos hacia las maquinas, pronto empezamos a destruirlas. No eran mucho pero eran más grandes que otros que habíamos combatido antes.

(Uf, que lata con estos robots)-dijo Peter acabando con el ultimo robot. Vanessa nos miraba sorprendida.

-Perry? Pero como…creí que tu…y papa…-empezó a decir

Rápidamente saque una libreta, garabatee una nota y se la entregue:

"No morimos si así lo creías, casi, pero aquí no es seguro para que resuelvas tus dudas, síguenos"

-Está bien

Sonreí y empezamos a caminar, como ya estaba obscuro no llamamos la atención.

(Perry, estamos muy cerca de…ya sabes, la guarida)

(No te preocupes, ya lo sabe todo y me refiero a TODO)

(Pero…)

(Es confiable, estoy más que seguro)-dije zanjando el asunto

La calle estaba vacía, así que no tuvimos problemas para ingresar a la guarida.

-Perry el ornitorrinco has visto a Peter el panda? Necesito probar algo con el-Peter al oír lo último se asustó. Doofenshmirtz estaba de espaldas a la entrada así que no nos veía pero si nos oía.

-Me oíste…Vanessa! –exclamo Doof al voltearse-pero cómo?

-Papá! creí que habías muerto-dijo Vanessa abrazando a su padre

-Fue gracias a Perry y Koopen

Koopen salió de la bodega junto con Norm, este último cargaba una máquina.

-Gracias Perry, también a ti Koopen, me alegra volver a verlos-dijo abrazándonos.

-Bien, ahora que están todos-anuncio Doof-quiero mostrarles algo

Se acercó a Norm que había bajado la máquina que cargaba.

-Después de varios intentos fallidos, explosiones, destrucciones, reconstrucciones y otros "iones"…admiren, el Cyborginator!

Dicho esto encendió la maquina frente a nosotros, era como un armario pequeño, con muchos botones y luces de colores.

(Vaya, debo decir que me sorprende)-comento Koopen

(Mientras no explote…está bien)

-Bueno, quien quiere probarlo?

Todos, incluso Vanessa, lo miramos asustados.

-¿Qué? No les va a hacer nada.

Aun así nadie dijo nada.

-Oh vamos! Está bien, Norm trae a Perry el ornitofinjo

-Tu muñeco?

-Por última vez, no es un muñeco!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dudas?<em>**

**_Comentarios?_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola! siento mucho la tardanza (problemas con el ordenador) pero aqui esta, un capitulo mas. IMPORTANTE: la cancion que aparece es muy importante, si buscan la traduccion sabran porque solo pongo ese fragmento en especifico._**

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos Koopen).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

><p>"Hasta ahora esto es lo mejor"-pensé mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia un grupo de robots para dispersarlos.<p>

El Cyborginator ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba, lo que pensé que era un arma o algo así, no que nosotros seriamos el arma. Gracias a eso éramos más fuertes y resistentes en combate, además de que podíamos volar. Aunque no me agrada mucho como se coloca.

Flashback

-Vamos Perry el ornitorrinco no te va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro- me decía Doofenshmirtz tratando de convencerme para probar el Cyborginator. Había intentado probarlo con Peter y Koopen, pero el panda siempre huía y Koop simplemente se negaba, solo quedaba yo.

-Recuerda que no le ocurrio nada a Perry el ornitofinjo, bueno casi nada, pero no es lop mismo que con un ser vivo- dijo señalando los restos del muñeco, que no había soportado el peso del metal y termino desarmándose.

(Esta bien)-dije acercándome al invento

-Creo que primero debes dejar todo lo que traigas encima Perry el ornitorrinco, solo por si acaso.

(Ok)- y empece a sacar todo lo que traía en mi pelaje, que no era mucho y lo meti todo en mi fedora.

(Esto no me convence del todo)-le dije a Koop que miraba todo detrás de Doofenshmirtz.

-Vaya, como hacen para cargar con todo eso?-pregunto Doof sorprendido.

(Secreto profesional)-dijo Koop riendo ya que ni nosotros sabíamos como.

(Cierto)

-Deberia crear un traductor para saber que tanto dicen, pero no se me ocurre como-dijo el inventor mirándonos intrigado mientras reíamos.

-Bien, ahora entra Perry el ornitorrinco e intenta no moverte mucho.

Entre a la maquina que se cerro en lo que Doof ingresaba mis datos en el panel de control.

**ESPECIE: Ornithorhynchus anatinus**

**GENERO: Macho**

**EDAD: 5 años**

**TAMAÑO: 40 cm aprox. (Grande)**

**ESPECIFICACIONES: Mamifero semi-acuatico**

-Y…listo!-dijo Doof activando la maquina.

La cabina empezó a hacer ruido y a llenarse de vapor, trate de no moverme cuando sentí el frio metal sobre mi piel, acoplándose en mi torso, las articulaciones, la espalda, la cola y agragando un visor al final.

Afuera se oia mucha agitación.

-No me digas que Perry esta ahí dentro!

-Tranquila Vanessa, esta bien

La puerta se abrió y se hizo el silencio en el lugar, Sali mientras se disipaba el vapor. Cuando aclaro me di cuenta que todos me miraban sorprendidos, que de momento no notaron cuando Peter se desplomo de la impresión.

(Ehm…Ta-Da?)

Fin Flashback

Y ahí estaba yo, divirtiéndome a costa de los robots cuando sono el comunicador en mi brazo.

(Que pasa?)

(Tienes que venir pronto)-me decía la voz de Peter.

(Ocurrio algo?)

(Algo muy grave)-dijo cortando la comunicación

Rápidamente me deshize de aquellos robots y me dirigi hacia la base lo mas rápido que pude ya que estaba obscureciendo y no faltaba mucho para que aparecieran mas robots. Extrañamente no me encontré con ninguno.

Entre a la base donde todos miraban la televisión en silencio.

(Que pasa?)

(Mira esto)-dijo Peter señalando la pantalla

En ella se repetían una serie de imágenes hasta que se fijo en el ayuntamiento y …en el Regurgitador.

-Gente del área Limitrofe, mas específicamente miembros de la desparecida O.W.C.A. Sus inservibles intentos para detenerme me molestan demasiado, tanto que he encontrado una forma de ponerle fin-de pronto la imagen cambio a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad.

-Justo ahora, tengo a su líder Francis Monograma bajo mi poder. El trato es simple: ríndanse sin oponer ninguna resistencia y se los devuelvo, sino no tendre piedad con ninguno de ustedes- y se corto la transmisión, volviendo al silencio.

(Cuanto tiempo lleva transmitiéndose eso?)

(Como una hora)

Esto arruinaba todos los planes que teníamos preparados. Mire a Koop que se encontraba en los brazos de Vanessa. Sabia lo que Monograma significaba para ella y para nosotros, aunque no era lo mismo que con Doofenshmirtz, también lo quería.

(Que vamos a hacer?)-pregunto Koop

(Vamos por el)

En un rato ya habíamos reunido a los que quedaban de la O.W.C.A. en el patio frente a la guarida. No eran muchos pero era algo.

(Que piensas hacer?)- me pregunto Peter

(Vamos a rescatar a Monograma cueste lo que cueste)

(Ahora?)-pregunto Pinky nervioso

(Es ahora o nunca)-dije mirando al pequeño ejercito frente a mi

(Pero antes, van a necesitar algo)

Al principio no estaban muy convencidos en usar el Cyborginator pero era necesaria la armadura para enfrentar a los robots, asi que despues de uno, los demas siguieron rapido.

Aprovechando la obscuridad de la noche, nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad que aparentemente se encontraba vacia. Al acercarnos al edificio nos percatamos de que estaba rodeado por cientos de robots.

-Espero que vengan a rendirse-dijo una voz desde lo alto del inmueble cuando nos acercamos, detras de el se encontraba Monogarma atado a una tuberia. Nos miraba aterrado.

(No lo creo)- dije abalanzandome sobre los robots que se interponian

-Como quieran- dijo dando una señal a las maquina que lo rodeaban.

***_ESCUCHEN CHOP SUEY!-SYSTEM OF A DOWN_**

Empezaron los disparos que rapidamente nos dispersaron, Peter y Koop se mantenian detras mio. Un grupo pequeño de robots rodeaba a unos agentes, me lance sobre el que los apuntaba desviando sus disparos, ganandome unos cortes en el hombro. Nos deshizimos de ellos y seguimos adelante.

(Perry, estas bien?)-dijo Koop señalando las cortadas sangrantes en mi brazo

(No es nada)-dije tapandolos un poco con la mano

Los edificios alrededor nuestro empezaron a incendiarse a causa de los disparos nuestros y de los robots. Un grupo de robots nos bloqueo el paso, Peter se separo haciendo que lo siguieran la mitad de las maquinas, mientras los que quedaban nos perseguian. Nos acercamos al edificio, desde ahi un robot nos apuntaba con algo parecido a una bazuca que despues de una detonacion me veia dirigiendome a toda velocidad hacia un edificio cercano. Despues de mi otras dos cosas chocaban contra el mismo inmueble cerca mio tirando parte de la fachada.

Abri los ojos algo adolorido por el impacto, me balanceaba, al parecer estaba colgando de algo. Koop se balanceaba cerca mio, habia intentado amortiguar su choque pero perdio la mitad de la armadura en el varios golpes y cortadas en los costados.

_**I DONT THIN YOU TRUST**_

_**IN, MY, SELF-RIGHTEOUS SUICIDE**_

_**I, CRY, WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE**_

Trate de mirar hacia arriba, estabamos atados al edificio por unos imanes colgantes muy potentes. Una columna de humo que parecia venir del mismo, nos ocultaba de la vista de los robots.

(No puedo soltarme)-dije, ya que estaba "atado" por la espalda y los cortes en mis brazos me impedian alcanzar el iman. Ella simplemente miraba el cable que la sostenia del frente.

(Es como una polea trampa, o algo asi)-dijo mirando el aparato que nos mantenia colgados (Si uno se libera, el otro tambien)

Lo pense por un momento, no tenia forma de soltarme ni aunque Koop me ayudara asi que...

(No, ni lo pienses...no puedes)-le dije al darme cuenta de sus intenciones

(Lo se)

(Debe haber otra forma)-senti como lagrimas salian de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. (No lo hagas)- le pedi. Nego con la cabeza.

_**I DONT THINK YOU TRUST**_

_**IN, MY, SELF-RIGHTEOUS SUICIDE**_

_**I, CRY, WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE IN MY**_

_**SELF-RIGHTEOUS SUICIDE**_

_**I CRY**_

_**WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE**_

(De otra forma colapsara con los dos aqui)

(No...)-me agite intentando soltarme, haciendo que la estructura temblara y cediera un poco. Se estaba incendiando.

(Ademas, hay que ayudar a Monograma, a Peter y a los demas)-dijo sacando una cuchilla de lo que le quedaba de armadura,dispuesta a cortar el cable sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

El edificio se derrumbo un poco debajo de nosotros, la mire suplicandole que desistiera pero en sus ojos habia determinacion. Me torturaba sin saberlo.

_**TRUS IN MY, SELF-RIGHTEOUS SUICIDE**_

_**I CRY, WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE**_

_**IN MY, SELF RIGHTOUS SUICIDE**_

_**I CRY**_

_**WHEN ANGEL DESERVE TO DIE**_

(Lo siento)-dijo cortando el cable

* * *

><p><em><strong>(SNIF)...COMENTARIOS?<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo. Siento la tardanza, en lo personal este capitulo fue algo difícil, perdón si esta algo confuso.**_

_**Ahora a lo que vienen.**_

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos Koopen).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

><p>El edificio se desplomo detrás mio dejándome suspendido gracias a los propulsores de la armadura, disipando por un momento la columna de humo que salía de este. <em>"Porqué no pude hacer nada"<em>-pensé mientras sentía como me invadía un extraño sentimiento. Parecía odio mezclado con tristeza pero había algo más, furia, una furia descontrolada.

-Atrápenlo-escuche a lo lejos, me sentía como en un trance donde solo era un espectador mas. Un grupo de robots me rodeo rápidamente, intente huir pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Me apuntaban sus armas, no lo parecía pero…

Si su intención es matar, la mía también.

Rápidamente y sin saber como acabe con todos los robots que me rodeaban, llegaban más y más pero todos terminaban igual. Esquivando la mayoría de los disparos acabe con otro tanto de ellos, abriéndome paso hacia el edificio principal.

Los agentes que quedaban intentaban destruir los controles de los robots, entre ellos estaban Peter y Pinky, luchaban contra el grupo de humanos que controlaba las maquinas. Me acerque lo suficiente para ayudarlos, pero una cadena se atravesó en mi camino. Intentaban atraparme en un edificio de nuevo con esa cosa, lo que me enfureció más. Los detuve con mis armas esquivando la cadena.

(Detrás de ti!)-grito Peter, pero ya era tarde, sentí como algo chocaba contra mi destruyendo uno de los propulsores e hiriéndome el costado izquierdo, me habían disparado con un cañón, el cual destruí antes de caer forzosamente en un edificio cercano.

(Mierda)-susurre al caer pues había caído sobre mi herida que solo empeoro mas.

Al mirar a mi alrededor y ver toda la destrucción que cause, toda la furia que sentía desapareció extrañamente, abriendo paso al dolor.

_"Todo es mi culpa"_-pensé dejando salir el llanto.

(Estas llorando?)-pregunto el panda detrás mio.

(Ehm no, estoy sudando por los ojos)-conteste entre sollozos

(Pero…militares?)

Volteé al oír el repentino cambio de conversación. Un helicóptero sobrevolaba el edificio, estaba lleno de hombres uniformados, pero estaba seguro de que no estaban de nuestro lado.

(No, solo son un grupo de idiotas bien armado)-dije al tiempo que empezaban a descender.

Dispararon contra nosotros. Entre los disparos se escucho la voz de uno.

-No tengan piedad- fue lo ultimo que dijo porque, de un momento a otro yacía en el suelo, muerto. Y así fueron cayendo uno tras otro, yo solo observaba.

_"No la tendré"_

-Detengan al ornitorrinco-dijo uno aterrado mientras me abalanzaba sobre el, acabándolo a puñaladas. Trataron de huir, pero de un disparo se desplomo la aeronave. Pronto ya no quedaba ninguno. Los restos del helicóptero empezaron a caer sobre nosotros, haciéndonos saltar a otro edificio. Me quede mirando las navajas ensangrentadas en mis manos. De nuevo tenía el control de mi cuerpo._ "Porque lo hice?"_

Peter estaba frente a mí, se veía sorprendido y aterrado a la vez.

(Estas bien?)

(No, yo…los mate, con mis manos)-no entiendo porque lo hice_ "Soy un monstruo"_-de nuevo sentía un dolor insoportable, no solo por las heridas, sino por lo que había hecho y porque estaba ocultándole la verdad a Peter.

(Pero…que paso?)-pregunto poniéndose a mi lado

(Yo…ella…no…no pude hacer nada…y ahora…)-trate de decir conteniendo el llanto

(Quieres decir que…)-dijo al tiempo que algo se aproximaba hacia él. Una red.

(Cuidado!)- pero termino atrapado contra la pared. Mire hacia donde había venido aquello, ahí estaba El Regurgitador.

-Veo que has llegado hasta aquí con vida, eh agente-dijo apuntándome con un arma-Has hecho cosas increíbles, sabia que tenias ese lado frio y sobretodo…sanguinario, solo tenia que hacerlo salir de algún modo-dijo acercándose a una figura en el suelo, Monograma.-Aunque fuera doloroso.

-No tenías que matarlos-dijo el Mayor desde su lugar

-Pero me gusta experimentar, como a ustedes, no es así Francis?-dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.-O acaso crees que habrías matado a todos esos hombres por sobrevivir?

Mire a Monograma sin comprender a que se refería.

-Fue un accidente, se nos salió de control-dijo mirándome suplicante- No queríamos llegar a tanto.

(Pero que? A que se refieren?)-pregunte aun sabiendo que no me entenderían.

-No lo creo Mayor, ahí había algo más. Veras ornitorrinco, en los inicio tu agencia se dio cuenta que los animales eran mejores para ser agentes, mas rápidos, mas pequeños, mas listos, mas fáciles de esconder, pero les faltaba algo… -dijo sonriendo-Parece que ya sabes a que me refiero no? Lo habrás sentido, la furia apoderándose de ti…

-Basta! No le digas mas, esa no era nuestra intención-grito Monograma detrás de él.

-Aun así es un desperdicio de potencial

(Suficiente!)-dije lanzándome hacia él, no iba a dejar que siguiera con eso. No puede ser verdad.

Algo me detuvo en el aire y me regreso al mismo lugar, otra vez esos malditos imanes.

-Sabia que harías algo, así que tome mis precauciones-dijo mostrando un pequeño control

(Cobarde)-dijo Peter desde la red

-Pudieron contenerlo, pero veamos cuanto resiste su preciada arma-dijo disparándome varias veces, aunque por los imanes, solo logro arrancarme parte de la armadura, empeorando mis heridas.

-Lastima que destruí el edificio el idiota ese, habría sido más divertido tirarlos a tu amiga y a ti desde ahí-dijo riendo, pero algo le cayó encima.

-Ese idiota es mi padre- dijo Vanessa quitándole la pistola de una patada

-Niña tonta-dijo empujándola a un lado con brusquedad. Corrió hacia el borde del edificio donde apareció una pequeña aeronave.

-Tu debilidad les costara caro Monograma-dijo subiendo al aparato y alejándose

-Rápido hay que salir de aquí-dijo el Mayor liberándose de las esposas descubriendo una bomba detrás de el-El lugar volara en pedazos- el contador marcaba diez minutos y bajando.

De un lado del edificio empezaron a llegar un grupo de robots persiguiendo una pequeña figura. Pinky el chihuahua corrió hacia los imanes haciendo que los disparos los destruyeran dejándome libre. Vanessa había soltado a Peter mientras derribábamos la puerta de ingreso al inmueble.

8:00 minutos

Entramos seguidos de las maquinas que no dejaban de disparar, tirando varias paredes a su paso. Monograma iba al frente seguido de Vanessa y nosotros intentando rezagar a nuestros perseguidores.

5:00 minutos

Las municiones se agotaron y todavía faltaba medio edificio por bajar. Un disparo me arranco medio visor. Me quite los restos de la armadura que además de inservibles me retrasaban, empecé a sentirme mal.

3:00 minutos

Habíamos dejado atrás por mucho a los robots, llevaba medio camino siendo arrastrado por Peter y Pinky, hasta que alguien me levanto, Vanessa.

Llegamos a la entrada del edificio pero…

-Oh no

La entrada estaba bloqueada desde afuera por un trozo de concreto.

Empecé a empujar la puerta, la cual cedió un poco a costa de mi cuerpo.

-Detente! Te haces daño-dijo Vanessa quitándome de la entrada que había quedado manchada de sangre

(No, puedo hacerlo)-le dije intentando soltarme

Monograma, Peter y Pinky estaban derribando una pared cuando un golpe los detuvo. Desde afuera la pared se desplomo dejando ver una maquina muy familiar.

-Hola-dijo Norm agrandando el agujero en la pared

-Vaya, vaya ahora quien es el héroe-dijo Doofenshmirtz detrás de Norm- Vanessa! No vuelvas a irte así, me asustaste-dijo abrazando a su hija.

El edificio exploto, pero ya estábamos lejos huyendo en una camioneta de Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Fue ahí cuando se percataron de algo.

-Un momento…donde esta Koop?-pregunto el inventor buscando con la mirada, deteniéndose en mi como si supiera que yo sabia algo que los demás no.

-Ehh…bueno-comenzó ha decir Monograma intentando decirlo lo mas delicado posible-Ella… no lo logro-termino diciendo bajando la mirada.

Silencio, un horrible silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sollozos de los Doofenshmirtz, me sentía devastado no solo física y mentalmente_ "Falle"_-no solo a mi agencia, sino también a mis compañeros, a mis amigos._ "Que inútil"_. Pero este no seria el momento.

(Escuchaste eso?)- pregunto Peter desde su lugar

(Eh?)

(Escucha)

Me concentre en el sonido, además de el motor y los engranajes de Norm se escuchaba un pequeño sonido intermitente…

(Oh no)

Salte hacia los asientos del frente para poder salir por el techo.

-Perry el ornitorrinco que rayos estas haciendo?- dijo Doof asomándose por la ventana

-Señor parece que nos persiguen-dijo Norm mirando hacia atrás. Un puñado de robots venia siguiéndonos cada vez mas cerca.

-Cielos, Peter el panda puedes tomar el volante? Necesito a Norm un momento-dijo el inventor abriendo una puerta al costado del vehículo.

Después de revisar el techo encontré lo que buscaba junto a la tapa del combustible._ "A este tipo le gustan mucho las bombas"_-pensé mientras intentaba despegarla de la carrocería. Después de varios intentos me dirigí a la ventana del conductor, ahí estaban Peter y Pinky conduciendo la camioneta.

(Pase lo que pase, no se detengan)-les indique tomando una navaja de la armadura del panda.

(Entendido)-dijeron ambos haciendo un saludo militar. Volví a la parte de arriba donde sobresalían Doofenshmirtz, Monograma y Norm repeliendo el ataque de los robots.

Ahora si pude despegar la bomba junto con parte de la cubierta del vehículo. El tiempo se agotaba y aun seguíamos en peligro.

(Necesito algo de impulso)-dije mientras me situaba en la defensa posterior de la camioneta. Inmediatamente empezó a agitarse de un lado a otro.

-Que te ocurre Peter el Panda? Conduce bien!- grito Doof al fallar varios tiros por el repentino cambio de direcciones.

-Oigan… y Perry?-dijo Vanessa asomándose por una ventana

Salí disparado por el movimiento justo a donde quería. 3, 2, 1… La explosión me lanzo hacia el suelo con fuerza acabando con la mayoría de los robots.

Todo estaba borroso, a lo lejos se veía la ciudad incendiándose y al otro lado el amanecer.

Unos pasos se acercaban.

-Los seguimos?- pregunto una voz mecánica.

-No, ya tengo lo que quería, por ahora- dijo otra voz tomándome por la espalda- Y ahora si no podrás escapar.

Y después, obscuridad…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios? De nuevo lo siento, si quedo algo confuso háganlo saber.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos mis OC's).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

><p>Caminaba por un pasillo obscuro que poco a poco empezó a iluminarse, al final me encontré con un jardín curiosamente parecido al jardín donde Phineas y Ferb realizaban sus proyectos pero deteriorado y con un aire de abandono. Me acerque al frondoso árbol que crecía sin control buscando una entrada hacia la guarida. Baje, dentro todo estaba destruido y cubierto de polvo, camine entre los escombros pensando en que pudo haber pasado.<p>

El suelo tenía unas manchas opacas que parecían haber sido un líquido rojizo ahora marrón, algunas manchas estaban incluso en las paredes, Salí de ahí horrorizado al intuir que era aquello.

Salte la cerca semi-destruida y camine hacia la ciudad, las calles estaban vacías y muy dañadas, al llegar al centro de la ciudad me detuve frente a donde debería estar Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, pero solo había escombros. Por mi mente pasaron varias cosas…robots, fuego, destrucción, muerte…

Una sombra apareció cerca mio, extrañamente no me sorprendió su presencia.

_"Porqué no hiciste nada?"_ – su voz se oía furiosa pero la conocía.

_"No pude hace nada"_- le respondí sin mirarlo

_"No quisiste hacer nada"_

_"Eso no es cierto!"_-grite volteando

Recargada en los restos de una pared estaba la silueta de un ornitorrinco, sonriendo y mirándome con sus ojos rojos.

_"Quien eres?"_- pregunte acercándome, la figura imito mi movimiento quedando solo a unos pasos.

_"No lo sabes? Soy tu"_

Desperté sobresaltado, estaba en una celda encadenado a la pared electrónicamente, donde la única luz provenía del pasillo colándose por debajo de la puerta. Un puntito rojo en el techo indicaba la presencia de una cámara. Me sentía muy cansado, pero a pesar de todo, no estaba solo…

* * *

><p>No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, tal vez es de noche ya que no hay luz en el pasillo, había intentado soltarme pero las heridas en mi cuerpo no ayudaban mucho. De vez en cuando oía pasar un robot. La soledad me dio tiempo de conocer esa parte obscura dentro de mí.<p>

(No debí matarlos)dije en voz baja

_"Pero el empezó"_-contesto aquella voz

(De todos modos no debió ser así, no debían morir)

_"Tampoco ella"_-Silencio, tanto en la celda como en mi mente.

(Fue mi culpa y ya es demasiado tarde)-_ "No le dije lo que sentía"_- pensé. No, no iba a permitirme sentir eso de nuevo, no después de aquello…pero Koop era diferente, era especial.

_"Algún día conocerás a alguien especial"-_esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, me lo había dicho alguien que alguna vez fue especial para mi… Vanessa.

Un sonido en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, algo extraño estaba pasando ya que la luz de la cámara estaba apagada. Eran pasos, pero no eran mecánicos ni humanos, si no más pequeños. Voltee hacia la entrada cuando escuche como abrían la rendija de vigilancia, algo o alguien me observaba. Trate de distinguir que o quien era mientras un leve gruñido salía de mi pico, pero no podía ver nada. La ranura se cerró y los pasos se alejaron, después de un rato la cámara volvió a encenderse.

Eso había sido extraño.

* * *

><p>Volaba sobre Danville con mi aerodeslizador hacia un gran edificio morado, entre atravesando una ventana. Espere justo donde había caído que cayera alguna trampa o una replica del dueño del apartamento por el vidrio roto, pero no paso nada. Camine por el lugar buscando alguna señal de vida pero al parecer Doofenshmirtz no estaba por aquí. Me dirigí hacia la terraza para retirarme pero algo me impedía el paso, un robot se interponía en mi camino apuntándome con su cañón. Retrocedí para tomar impulso y atacarlo pero había algo detrás mio, otro robot. En cuestión de segundos estaba rodeado de maquinas, empecé a destruirlas pero cada vez llegaban mas y mas. Me escabullí por debajo de ellos hasta la puerta y baje corriendo por las escaleras.<p>

_"No puedes huir por siempre"_-dijo esa voz furiosa en mi cabeza. Lo ignore y seguí corriendo, ya estaba cerca de la salida. Empuje la puerta encontrándome que del otro lado no había nada…

Desperté, molesto por el hecho de tener esas pesadillas tan confusas, que agregándole las discusiones con mi parte furiosa solo empeoraba mi estado.

Según por como llevaba el tiempo ya había estado encerrado por dos noches, sin comer y sin dormir adecuadamente. El tercer día pasaba como si nada, con las repentinas interrupciones de robots que parecían buscar algo pero siempre se retiraban sin hallar nada.

Algo me decía (tal vez aquella voz) que si salía de aquí con vida ya no seria como antes, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no volvería a ver a mis amigos. No sé que me hará el Regurgitador, lo único que queda es esperar mi sentencia.

Pasaban las horas mientras intentaba dormir un poco, cuando un sonido extraño frustro mis planes. Mire hacia la puerta pensando que el causante del ruido debía ser un robot, vaya sorpresa cuando de pronto con un chasquido el seguro se abrió. Una sombra pequeña entro y se deslizo hasta donde me encontraba.

(Agente P?)- pregunto una voz femenina

(Depende, quien pregunta?)-conteste tratando de identificar quien era. No iba a dar mi información tan fácil.

Una lámpara se encendió mostrando a una Pinguina no muy alta de ojos morados que llevaba una fedora blanca y unos lentes de visión nocturna.

(Agente Nikky de la división ártica de la O.W.C.A.)- dijo la chica apagando la luz y empezando a soltar los grilletes de mis brazos. Me deje caer resbalando por la pared.

(No has contestado mi pregunta)-dijo sacando un paquete

(Perry, como dijiste soy el Agente P)-conteste acomodándome el sombrero

(Trata de no moverte)-dijo acercándose con una gasa

(Por que presiento que me va a doler)- comente al sentir un ardor en mi hombro.

(No los pingüinos son de la Antártida?)- pregunte para distraer mi mente de ese ardor insoportable.

(Correcto pero, los ornitorrincos no son de Australia?)-contesto sin detener su trabajo

(Touche)

(Como me encontraste?)- le pregunte con curiosidad de saber como había pasado a los robots.

(Digamos que alguien me ayudo a entrar y me dio tu ubicación)-contesto sacando unas vendas. Una de dos, o no debía dar información o no quería decirme. Termino de vendarme y camino hacia la puerta asomándose un poco y murmurando cosas al transmisor de las gafas. Con mucha dificultad me levante y avance tambaleándome un poco hacia la puerta. Nikky abrió un poco más la puerta.

(Parece que estas mejor, ahora hay que salir de aquí)-dijo entregándome unas gafas como las suyas.

Corrimos por los obscuros pasillos de aquel lugar sin encontrarnos con ningún obstáculo, todas las luces y las cámaras estaban apagadas- _"Me pregunto como es que no se han dado cuenta"_

Nos detuvimos frente a unas escaleras donde todo seguía en calma. Mire hacia arriba eran muchos escalones.

(Hay que llegar al nivel superior para poder salir)-dijo mirando los pasillos-(Estas listo?)

(Eso creo)-dije y empezamos a subir. Un letrero indicaba que estábamos en el quinto nivel, iba a ser un largo camino.

Llegamos a la mitad del siguiente piso cuando empezó a sonar una alarma, nos habían descubierto, corrimos hacia el siguiente piso donde nos topamos con un grupo de robots.

-Destrúyanlos-ordeno uno apuntándonos con un laser. Salimos de su mira y conseguimos llegar a las escaleras hacia el siguiente nivel con los robots pisándonos los talones._ "De donde rayos sacara tantos?"_- me pregunte al llegar al siguiente piso, encontrándonos mas robots bloqueándonos el paso. Estábamos rodeados.

Nikky saco un arma y disparo contra las maquinas haciendo que le respondieran de igual manera. Empecé a golpear a los robots que se me acercaban que eran bastantes. Abrimos espacio para poder llegar al siguiente piso con los disparos de nuestros perseguidores pasando muy cerca destruyendo lo que estaba a su paso. Una lámpara del techo cayó al recibir un disparo haciéndome tropezar en mi intento por esquivarla, chocando con la pared. Parte del techo cedió obstruyendo el avance de la mayoría de los robots, dejando solo a unos pocos del lado donde estábamos. Uno de ellos me tomo de la espalda dispuesto a golpearme contra el suelo, siendo detenido por una pequeña figura que se lanzo contra el haciéndome caer de nuevo, levantando un poco de polvo.

Voltee hacia atrás encontrándome con una criatura color turquesa que me miraba con sus ojos obscuros, una mirada que pensé que jamás volvería a ver…

Koop

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comentarios? Creo que quedo muy casi llegamos al final de este fic :( , pero lo mejor es que tambien ya casi termino con los dibujos de esta historia :), solo faltaria arreglar mi escaner... <em>**

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos mis OC's).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

><p><em>"Real, o es otra ilusión de mi trastornada mente?"<em>-pensé levantándome sin apartar la mirada. No, estaba ahí justo frente a mi, varias heridas cubrían su cuerpo resaltando un gran vendaje en su costado izquierdo, se había hecho mucho daño pero aun así sonreía.

Un golpe alerto mis sentidos, los robots intentaban abrirse paso por la barrera de escombros.

(Vámonos de aquí)-dijo llevándome hasta donde estaba Nikky. Corrimos por varios pasillos cada vez más obscuros, pero aun no salíamos de aquel piso. Nos detuvimos en un lugar donde parecía que aun no había llegado la alerta de invasión. Koop miraba la pared como si buscara algo, golpeando de vez en cuando la superficie hasta que un sonido hueco la detuvo. Levanto un poco la placa metálica de la pared dejando descubierto un agujero. Entro sin dificultad seguida de la pinguina que me indico que las siguiera, tapando la entrada después de que pase. Gracias a las gafas de visión nocturna note que estábamos en un ducto de ventilación.

(Aun es seguro?)-pregunto Nikky, su voz tenia un tono tenso pero me sorprendió que me señalara.

(A que te refieres con eso?)-le pregunte pero me ignoro esperando una respuesta de Koop.

(No te ha hecho nada hasta ahora o si?)-contesto sentándose en el suelo, haciendo una mueca al recargarse en su costado.

(Por que tendría que hacerle algo?)-pregunte molesto y confundido de que me ignoraran.

(Sabes algo de lo que eres?)-me pregunto Nikky clavando sus ojos amatistas en los míos desafiante.

(Un poco…pero parece que tu sabes mas, cierto?)-le conteste dejándome caer al suelo, estaba cansado.(Podrías decirme que pasa conmigo?)

Suspiro antes de sentarse frente a nosotros.

(Lo tuyo no es normal, eso es mas que obvio, eres parte de un experimento genético no autorizado por la agencia)-comenzó analizando cada palabra que decía.

(Como empezó?)-le pregunte curioso

(Con la búsqueda del control…hace años, cuando la agencia comenzó un nuevo ciclo para reclutas animales, los científicos buscaban la manera de volver más resistentes en el combate a los agentes. Primero, aumentaron el entrenamiento físico, eso los hizo mas fuertes pero no lo suficiente.

Después, agregaron entrenamiento mental mejorando por mucho sus habilidades, ellos querían más pero algo se interponía…el sentido común y los sentimientos de los agentes…)

(Eso como me afecta?)-le pregunte pues no entendía que había de malo en eso.

(Pues te afecta la cabeza, trastorna tu mente…un pequeño grupo de científicos empezó a investigar y experimentar con pequeños reptiles. Desarrollaron una formula que modificaba las reacciones del sistema nervioso, dejando de lado por momentos la razón de quien se le aplica, solo con un pequeño impulso físico, mental o sentimental…)-dijo sonriendo (De eso ya te habrás dado cuenta, verdad?)

Claro que me había dado cuenta, como en aquel instante en que se derrumbo el edificio, ya no era consiente de mis acciones. Asentí para que continuara.

(Eso era un avance, pero no todo salió como esperaban, ya que los sujetos de prueba no se detenían una vez aplicado el impulso, lo que los llevaba a morir de un ataque cardiaco. Los pocos que lograban calmarse se volvían locos y también morían.)

(Entonces porque Perry sigue vivo?)-pregunto Koop volteando hacia donde yo estaba.

(Por que ha sido perfeccionada, después de probarla con otro tanto de animales: reptiles, aves, mamíferos, tanto domésticos como salvajes, acuáticos, voladores y terrestres, aunque ninguno aguanto mucho.

Estaban por abandonar cuando murió el último animal que trataron. Aquí es donde apareciste tu…uno de los mamíferos mas extraños del mundo. Y funciono, pues estas aquí ahora, tu cuerpo ha asimilado bien la formula y ahora es parte de tu ADN.)

_"Que rayos me hicieron?"_

(Su éxito no duro mucho pues a la Agencia no le gusto como habían tratado a sus agentes. El proyecto al que denominaron "Furia" fue destruido y los que colaboraron en su creación fueron sacados del país, entre ellos El Regurgitador…)-termino de contar la chica monocromática.

_"Por eso sabe tanto…como pudieron ocultarme algo así?"_

(Como sabes todo esto?)-le pregunte, mi voz se oía diferente…

(Por que trabajo en el Centro de Investigación Neurológica Experimental, donde eres uno de los más extraños)-respondió Nikky sin inmutarse-(Tranquilo que ya estamos por salir de este sitio)

(Que hay otro caso así?)-le volví a preguntar con la voz de siempre

(Eso es confidencial hasta para mi pero si, ahora salgamos de aquí)-dijo levantándose

Recorrimos los ductos por un largo rato, hasta lo que parecía el final del camino. Nikky levanto la rejilla de ventilación, al parecer ahora estábamos en el techo.

(Ahora trataremos de llegar a la salida sin ser detectados, afuera nos espera un grupo de agentes por si se complican las cosas)-explico Koop mirando hacia abajo preparándose para saltar después de Nikky, se movía con dificultad.

(Estas bien?)_-"Que pregunta mas tonta, claro que no esta bien"_

(Si, solo me tire de un edificio)-dijo sonriendo-(Pero estoy bien)- agrego al ver mi expresión por su respuesta.

(No se como lo hiciste, pero estoy seguro que no me agrado nada. Ven, te ayudo a bajar)-le dije acercándome-(No creo que debas forzar esa herida)-la levante antes de que se negara y salte, fue una caída corta con un aterrizaje forzoso. Resbale en el último momento cayendo de espaldas con Koop encima.

(Auch, estas bien?)-pregunto Koop quitándose de encima de mi.

(Gran final Agente P)-se mofo Nikky

(Gracias pero no pienso repetirlo)-dije incorporándome. El lugar estaba en penumbra, era un amplio vestíbulo con un par de columnas a los lados.

_**Escuchen Waking the Demon de Bullet for My Valentine : watch?v=q2I0ulTZWXA ya que aparecera parte de la letra trducida.**_

Avanzamos , había demasiado silencio._ "No estamos solos"-_pensé volteándome al tiempo que una luz se encendía sobre nosotros.

-Veo que han podido llegar hasta aquí con vida-El Regurgitador estaba al otro lado de la habitación observándonos.-Ahora intenten salir-dijo oprimiendo un botón en la pared dejando pasar una gran cantidad de robots que rápidamente nos rodearon.

Ese fue el silbatazo de salida, empezamos a correr hacia la salida detrás de nosotros. Esquive varios robots que se interponían tratando de alcanzarnos, esa parte especial de mi quería regresar y hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho, mientras que la consiente seguía corriendo. De la nada se atravesó un robot, me detuve frente a el para evitarlo sintiendo como Koop y Nikky chocaban contra mi. La maquina aprovecho para patearnos lejos.

_"Déjame salir"_

Casi me desmorono del dolor al chocar con la pared, tal vez no pueda levantarme. No, no iba a detenerme ahora. Me levante y embestí al grupo de robots mas cercano, había perdido de vista a mi objetivo, pero nada me impediría llegar hasta el.

_**SELLASTE TU MUERTE CUANDO TOMASTE LO MIO **_

_**NO TRATES DE DETENERME DE VENGARME DE ESTE MUNDO…**_

-Vamos demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer-oí cerca. Debo acabar con esto.

_**DESPERTANDO AL DEMONIO **_

_**¿HACIA DONDE CORRER? **_

_**CAMINANDO EN LAS SOMBRAS **_

_**MIRA EL FLUJO DE SANGRE…**_

_"No intentes hacerlo mas largo, pelea"_

(Déjame en paz)-ahora no podía concentrarme.

Los robots se apilaban a los lados después de mi paso, inservibles. En su rostro no se notaba pero pude sentir su miedo, estoy a solo unos metros. Observe las maquinas detenidamente, de verdad parecían sacadas de la mente de Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Y como todo lo que construye…deben tener un sistema de auto-destrucción.

_**ESAS VECES TAN DOLOROSAS TAN SOLAS, TAN AVERGONZADO NO VOLVERE ATRÁS, NO HAY NADA QUE GANAR…**_

_"Solo concéntrate en tu objetivo"_- pensé empezando a buscar entre los restos de los robots hallando rápidamente lo que necesitaba. Lance el dispositivo hacia la pared que al explotar debilito las columnas que sostenían el techo dejando todo de nuevo en penumbra.

**_LE ADVERTI PERO DE TODOS MODOS _**

**_SOLO JODES EN MI MENTE _**

**_NO HAY ESCAPE PARA ESTA RABIA QUE SIENTO_**

**_NADA ES REAL…_**

Avance hasta donde estaba, encontrándolo atrapado entre los escombros, inconsciente.

(Debería matarte)-_"Y por que no lo haces?"_

Comencé a preparar los dispositivos explosivos alrededor de él, al menos el proyecto robado de Doof ayudaría en algo. Me aleje un poco preparado para detonarlos cuando alguien me llamo.

(Perry…)

Era Nikky, estaba cubierta de polvo y tenía unas manchas color carmesí aunque no se veía herida por ningún lado.

(Necesitamos ayuda ahora)-dijo señalando una figura recostada entre los restos de la pared, iluminada apenas por las tenues llamas que quedaban de la primera explosión. Corrí hasta ella con el detonador aun en mis manos. Unos cuantos robots intentaban salir de debajo del derrumbe

_**RESPIRA PARA MI **_

_**NO DESPIERTES DE ESTE SUEÑO **_

_**QUEDATE CONMIGO **_

_**ASUMIENDO LA POSESION**_

_**RESPIRA PARA MI **_

_**NO DESPIERTES DE ESTE SUEÑO**_

_** QUEDATE CONMIGO**_

_** ASUMIENDO LA POSESION…**_

Estaba helada y el vendaje en su costado ahora era de un color rojo intenso que escurría hasta el suelo.

(Toma, no lo acciones hasta que estemos fuera)-le dije a Nikky entregándole el detonador antes de levantar a Koop. Aun respiraba.

(Rápido)-dijo comenzando a correr hacia la salida.

Las maquinas se abrieron paso entre los escombros e iban detrás nuestro. El edificio se desplomo poco después de que salimos gracias a la explosión que tenia preparada. Afuera seguía siendo de noche, los robots que lograron salir rápidamente fueron erradicados por varios agentes que salieron de la nada. Seguí a Nikky por entre varios vehículos de la O.W.C.A.

Ya no sentía su respiración.

Se detuvo frente a una furgoneta, indicándome que la dejara ahí para que ella y otros agentes comenzaran su trabajo. Intente acercarme un poco pero alguien se interpuso.

-Lo siento Perry el ornitorrinco no puedes avanzar mas-dijo Heinz Doofenshmirtz agachándose hasta casi quedar a mi altura-Se que es molesto pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar-comento levantándome del suelo

-Me alegra volver a verte, ahora vamos a curar tus heridas-dijo comenzando a alejarse de donde había dejado lo mas importante que ahora tenia

-Vamos anímate ¿Qué paso con ese sonidito tuyo? Ya sabes el gruñido

-Grrrrr-gruñí haciendo reír al científico.

-Como extrañaba eso-comento sonriendo mientras me recargaba en su hombro tratando de olvidar todo el miedo que sentía…

**_RESPIRA PARA MI _**

**_NO DESPIERTES DE ESTE SUEÑO _**

**_QUEDATE CONMIGO _**

**_ASUMIENDO LA POSESION…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ta taaaa! Suspenso...<em>**

**_Como me duele esto pero, solo queda un capitulo para que todo acabe... _**

**_Pero por ahora, aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios _**

**_Gracias por leer..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (menos mis OC's).**_

_**Los diálogos de los animales están encerrados en paréntesis ( )**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

_**Snif, ya es el ultimo...**_

* * *

><p>Rápido, así es como describiría esto.<p>

Casi inmediatamente después del operativo de rescate se iniciaron las labores de reconstrucción de Danville y la Owca, incluso de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados. Al final la versión oficial de lo ocurrido fue que había sido un ataque terrorista y asunto arreglado.

Al poco tiempo, empezaron a volver las personas que habían huido o habían sido sacados de la ciudad, entre ellos los Flynn-Fletcher. Estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que había ocurrido y felices por regresar, pero los mas felices sin duda alguna eran Phineas y Ferb…

-Grrrrr

-Ahí estas Perry!-grito Phineas abrazándome-Te extrañe mucho.

-Extrañamos-corrigió Ferb uniéndose al abrazo.

(Yo también los extrañe)-Por fin volvía a estar con mi familia.

Por otro lado, después de los respectivos honores a los caídos, la agencia me debía una explicación…

-Sentimos mucho las molestias ocasionadas por no contarte lo de tu situación Agente P, pero como hasta ahora estaba bajo control no lo vimos necesario- trato de disculparse el Mayor Monograma junto con Carl y Nikky.

-No teníamos idea del daño que te causaríamos, espero que puedas disculparnos-continuo mientras Carl destapaba un nuevo modelo de aerodeslizador color negro brillante.

(Mmm…tal vez los perdone)-dije haciendo como que lo pensaba pero luego asentí haciendo reír al becario y a Nikky.

-Además ahora decidí…

-Decidimos-corrigió Carl

-Decidimos mantener a la Agente K como tu equipo permanente, pero antes necesitamos tu colaboración con la investigación sobre…tu caso-termino Monograma ansioso por una respuesta afirmativa-Por supuesto que estará a cargo de la Agente N y Doofenshmirtz-agrego

Hice un saludo militar como respuesta y me acerque impaciente al nuevo deslizador que, como todo dentro de la guarida, ahora estaba equipado para dos.

* * *

><p>Las pruebas que me harían no se hicieron esperar, eso y la agencia reducían considerablemente mí tiempo libre.<p>

(Me deben una. No, varias…)-comente después de lo que me pareció la millonésima prueba.

Doof estaba empeñado en conocer todo lo que "podíamos" hacer, había terminado por llamarlo Ike e incluso sabia diferenciar cuando era yo o era el.

(Vamos que no es tan malo)-dijo Nikky anotando el resultado de la prueba

_"Eso es lo que piensas, es mas aburrido de lo que parece"_

(Totalmente de acuerdo)-comente en voz alta mientras Nikky me miraba raro.

(Estas…hablando con Ike o conmigo?)

(Con Ike)-desde hace algún tiempo estas pequeñas intervenciones se habían hecho tan frecuentes al punto de llegar a ser habituales. No es tan raro como parece.

-Entre mas rápido acabemos, mas rápido podrás irte-comento Doof al ver que me detenía

(Esta bien)

Creo que lo más difícil para mis compañeros fue la recuperación. Pero los primeros días fueron los más angustiantes.

Koop había sobrevivido, a duras penas pero lo hizo. Se había mantenido casi inmóvil en su cama en cuidados intensivos de la Owca, junto con Peter que también había terminado muy herido.

Intente estar ahí casi diario pero las misiones, las misiones y mis dueños los hacían mas difícil. Casi tenia que escaparme para verlos.

Había veces en las que Koop despertaba pero todo lo que decía lo hacia en alemán y solo Doof la hubiera entendido si tuviera un traductor. Lo bueno es que duro poco, pues estaba desesperando al panda.

(Vamos Peter, otro juego y ya)

(No)

(Por favor)

(No! Quiero dormir…)

Entre en la sala de cuidados intensivos observando por un momento la discusión entre Peter y Koop por continuar o no con los videojuegos.

(Perry! Que bueno que llegas, ayúdame…)-imploro el panda cubriéndose con su almohada.

(Vamos Koop ya déjalo, además tu también debes dormir)-le dije acercándome y dejando otro juego sobre la cama de Peter

(Mira quien habla señor "doy un paso mas y me desmayo")-dijo la hembra sonriendo

(Genial, era el que me faltaba)-comento el panda emocionado

(Pensé que querías dormir)-le dije

(Cierto)

(Ya estoy mejor, hasta cuando saldré de aquí?)-pregunto mientras me sentaba a su lado

(No lo se)

(Ich hasse das)*-dijo cruzando los brazos

(Yo también te odio, digo lo odio digo…lo que sea!)-dijo Peter desde debajo de sus sabanas.

(Al menos descansan todo el día)-comente apagando la luz

(En eso tienes razón)-admitió Koop acomodándose a mi lado-(Pero aun así es aburrido)-dijo durmiéndose

(Por fin!)-exclamo Peter durmiéndose

Después, fue más fácil estar ahí. Pero no todo es trabajo, casi todo volvió a la normalidad pero aun así, es bueno escaparse de la rutina de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una semana después…<strong>_

-Oye, y Perry?...

_**En la Owca:**_

-Carl, seguro que llamaste al Agente P?-pregunto el Mayor a su becario

-Si señor

-El sabe que nos veríamos hoy?

-Si señor, esta en su calendario.

-Debe haberse retrasado

_**En Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados:**_

-Por que tardara tanto Perry el ornitorrinco? Ya debería haber llegado-decía el científico a su hija

-Tal vez se le olvido-dijo Vanessa desde detrás de una revista

-Pero porque? Hoy no es su día libre-continuo diciendo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-No lo se-contesto la chica retirándose al cuarto que ahora compartía con Koop. Solo que ahí no había uno, sino dos ornitorrincos…

-Creo que estas llamando mucho la atención Perry-dijo Vanessa después de cerrar la puerta y dirigiéndose a la computadora

(Creo que pueden estar un día sin mí)

(Sin nosotros, ahora somos un equipo)-dijo la monotrema a mi lado

(Y no me gustaría de otra forma)-le dije abrazándola-(Además nunca me dan vacaciones)

(Ich liebe dich)-susurro cerca de mi oído

(Yo más)- susurre acercando mi pico al suyo

(Eso lo veremos)-dijo cerrando el espacio que había entre los dos

-Oye Vanessa…PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO! QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?-grito Doof desde la puerta haciéndonos caer…desde la litera de arriba-YO ESPERANDOTE Y SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE AQUÍ!

-Papa aprende a tocar!-protesto Vanessa acercándose a donde habíamos caído

(Estas bien?)-le pregunte a la aturdida ornitorrinco encima mio

(Eso creo)

-Después, por ahora le daré su merecido. Su agencia podrá pasarlo por alto pero yo no!-dijo sacando su rayo alentador-Ven acá Perry el ornitorrinco!

Esquive el disparo y salí corriendo del cuarto.

-No huyas ornitorrinco! Escucharas mi plan malvado quieras o no!-decía Doof sin dejar de disparar

(Lo siento, pero será en otra ocasión)-dije sacando mi fedora y saltando desde la terraza

-TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO! Ah como extrañaba eso… Y no vuelvas hasta mañana!-grito el científico desde su apartamento

(Tal vez, puede que vuelva antes…)

Si, casi todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Centro de Investigación Neurológica Experimental (CINE):<strong>_

Una pinguina de ojos morados y fedora blanca escribe en una computadora.

Proyecto: Furia

Sujeto 1: Estable

Localización: Danville

Observaciones: Agente de la Owca

Sujeto 2: Estable

Localización: En movimiento

Observaciones: Amenazado, enemigo potencial acercándose a su posición. Acercándose a Manhattan, Nueva York.

(Esta vez, te ayudaremos)-dijo la agente apagando la maquina...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Odio esto<strong>_

_**TADA! Bueno fue algo corto yno es el gran final que esperaba, pero es el perfecto inicio para la secuela. Si justo como leyeron, habrá una secuela y sera un crossover...pero primero debo terminar Inesperada Sorpresa...**_

_**Por ahora, gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final.**_

_**Nos vemos en la **_**_continuación_**


End file.
